loonatheworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Chuu (single)
"Chuu" and "Yves & Chuu" are the first single album sets by Chuu of South Korean girl group LOOΠΔ. It was released on December 28, 2017 as the tenth part of the "Girl of the Month" project. The physical album was sold in two separate parts: the first album titled 'Chuu' featured Chuu solo, while the second album titled 'Yves & Chuu' featured Chuu alongside Yves. Description The new single lets the fans take a peek into what JiWoo, who has already been a popular trainee among fans, had to go through to become ‘Chuu’, and her desire to be loved by Yves, who also has said in her lyrics, “my heart that wants to be like you gets colored, filled with you.” Track list # "Heart Attack" (Chuu) - 3:14 # "Girl's Talk" (Chuu & Yves) - 3:17 Gallery Promotional Images Each teasers has a special caption.Teasers : 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 Chuu debut photo.png|"비밀스러운 소녀 #츄 가 찾아옵니다." (A mysterious girl, #Chuu is coming.) Teaser #1 Chuu debut photo 2.png|"사탕처럼 달콤한" (Sweet like candy) Teaser #2 Chuu debut photo 3.png|"맛있어!" (Delicious!) Teaser #3 Chuu debut photo 4.png|"근데, 이런 디저트 말고. 이브 언니의 사과를 주세요!" (Can I get Yves’ apple instead of this dessert?) Teaser #4 Chuu debut photo 5.png|"분위기 있게 #츄~" (#Chuu with a romantic vibe) Teaser #5 Chuu debut photo 6.png|"새로운 내가 날 알게된 거야 Always" (The new me learnt about me, always) Teaser #6 ChuuVes Chuu debut photo.png|"#이달의소녀 " #츄 "를 소개합니다." 지우밍으로 불리웠던 아이에요! 애정 할수록 자라나는 아이에요. (Introducing “ #Chuu “ of LOOΠΔ." She was a girl called Jiwooming! She blooms with your love.) Teaser #7 ChuuVes Chuu debut photo 2.png|"사과 따위 필요없어" (I don’t need an apple at all) Teaser #8 Chuu single track list.png|''Chuu,'' Track list Behind The Scenes Chuu single behind the scenes 1.png|Album jacket photo shoot #1 Chuu single behind the scenes 2.png|Album jacket photo shoot #2 Chuu single behind the scenes 3.png|Album jacket photo shoot #3 Chuu single behind the scenes 4.png|Album jacket photo shoot #4 Chuu single behind the scenes 5.png|Album jacket photo shoot #5 Chuu single behind the scenes 6.png|Album jacket photo shoot #6 Chuu single behind the scenes 7.png|Album jacket photo shoot #7 Chuu single behind the scenes 8.png|Album jacket photo shoot #8 Chuu single behind the scenes 9.png|Album jacket photo shoot #9 Chuu single behind the scenes 10.png|Album jacket photo shoot #10 Chuu single behind the scenes 11.png|Album jacket photo shoot #11 Chuu single behind the scenes 21.png|Album jacket photo shoot #12 Album Exclusive * Each album contained a attendance card. If the owner of the album attended a Chuu fansign they would have their card stamped. If they managed to get all twelve attendance cards stamped, one for each member of LOONA, then they would get the opportunity would get to meet all twelve members of LOONA at LOONAbirth, have their picture taken with one of the girls, and have a mini private concert. Photocards :There can be a max of two different photo cards found in the album 'Chuu' that feature Chuu solo, and a max of two different photo cards found in the album 'Yves & Chuu' that feature Chuu alongside Yves. Links Official * TEASERS: ** ** * MUSIC VIDEOS: ** ** * OTHERS: ** ** 이달의 소녀/츄 (LOONA/Chuu) "Heart Attack" CHOREOGRAPHY VER. *** unreleased, shown during a Cinema Theory Event ** Unofficial * * Download * iTunes * Spotify * Amazon Music * Google Play Music Audio Credits Songs Album * Executive Producer: Lee Jong Myung * Creative Director: * Music Producer: , , * A&R: Yoon Do Yeon, , Kim Hyun Ho @ BlockBerryCreative * Recording Engineer: @ MonoTree Studio; Woo Min Jung @InGrid Studio * Mixing Engineer: Marco Bender @ Relic Studio; @ * Mastering Engineer: @ * Project Supervisor: Park Se Jin * Management Director: Yoon In Ro * Management: Lee Geun Mook, Park Yong Tae, Shim Sung Hwan, Min Dong Hyuk, Jung Min Jeol, Baek Gyung Taek, Ko Jae Sun * Accounting: Jang Hye Gyung * Chief Communication Officer: Nam An Woo * Communication: Park Bo Ra, Bang Bo Mi, Kim Sun Gyung * Training: Hwang Hye Jung, Park Sang Ho * Casting: Jung Ji Eun, Park So Hyun * Styling Director: * Hair Director: @ RUE710 * Makeup Director: @ RUE710 * Music Video: @ * Performance Directing by: "Ca$he" ( , ) * Photographer: Go Ji Yeong * Art Work: Studio XXX Videos "Heart Attack" Teaser= |-|Music Video= |-|Girl's Talk (Audio)= |-|Color Coded Lyric Videos= LOONA Chuu - Heart Attack LYRICS Color Coded Han Rom Eng (LOOΠΔ 이달의 소녀 츄 )|Made by Cosmic LOOΠΔ LOONA Yves & Chuu - Girl's Talk LYRICS Color Coded Han Rom Eng (LOOΠΔ 이달의 소녀 이브,츄 )|Made by Cosmic LOOΠΔ Trivia * The single albums combined has sold 2609 copies on Hanteo as of April 13, 2018, and 3497 copies on Gaon as of April, 2018. * The difference between the physical albums was their CD colors, the cover images, and the photo cards that can be received at random when purchasing the CDs. All other contents of the albums are identical. References Navigation Category:Single album Category:2017 Release Category:Chuu Category:Yves Category:Girl of the Month Single